


Going Out

by KarenHikari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, as if going out wasn’t already hard enough with all those demons appearing when they were trying to have a little fun to add Maryse’s outbursts now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to start by saying that yes, this is a total and utter nonsense. This little something goes just with Ten Bucks when it comes to weird-rating, so don't tell me that I didn't warn you about it. The idea for the plot came while I was talking with a friend and I decided that it was not all that bad, which is why you'll be able to read it in a few moments.
> 
> Either way, good or bad, only you have the last word so please go ahead and read!

If there was one thing Isabelle Lightwood hated, that was hypocrisy, and while it was true that examples of such perfidy could be found in the shadowhunter world by plenty, her greater anger on the matter came one afternoon at her very own house, while with her very own mother.

She was in a hurry, trying to get herself ready before Simon arrived because if he did and found only her mother and Jace sitting on the living room, chances were that an argument began—an argument in which the worse part would be taken by her boyfriend. Not that she liked to be unpunctual either.

Maybe thus was the reason as to why she decided to stop wasting her time staring blankly at her useless wardrobe and decided to try an extreme measure.

And then hell raised.

―*―*―

She ran down stairs at 6:58, exactly two minutes before the timer Simon was supposed to arrive and decided to wait for him in the living room, instead of standing next to the door as was her first impulse—she had a reputation to keep, after all. It was there where she found Maryse and Jace, the first one nagging her son at something.

"I explicitly told you that I wanted you here at eleven o'clock last night and you arrived at one in the morning. That makes a no, you're not going anywhere" the woman continued to explain, making a fuss with her hands.

"Maryse, it was close enough, it has a one!" Jace complained for what seemed to be the thousandth time, judging by the way Maryse rolled her eyes and turned to Isabelle instead of listening to Jace.

"Hi, honey, are you going out?" she asked as she inspected her daughter's chose of clothes.

"Simon is coming for me" Isabelle explained, taking a seat. "I'll be back before elven, don't worry" the girl pointed out when she caught the unblinking expression in her mother's face.

"That's nice, too, for a change" Maryse said, her eyes still focused on her daughter. "But I'm a little worried about that skirt, though. Don't you think it's too short, that it looks a little… how would you young people say it? A little slutty? That those shoes look like stripper heals, honey, I—"

"Mom, I burrowed this from your closet" Isabelle cut her stoically.

For nearly a minute all Maryse could do was stare at both Jace and Isabelle in disbelief, trying to think of something to say, but finding nothing. Before the Angel illuminated the poor woman, the doorbell rang.

"That's Simon, I'm leaving!" Isabelle informed, leaning down to kiss her shocked mother's left cheek before she turned to the door, winking an eye at Jace before she was out of the Institute.

"Maryse, do you mind me asking at what time your curfew was when you lived with your parents?" Jace mocked, circling the woman's shoulders with his right arm, smirking mischievously.

"I can't believe this just happened" Maryse muttered, finally changing her puzzled expression into one that mixed shock with what made her seem about to start either crying or laughing. "She… she said that!"

"You had that one coming" Jace retorted derisively.

"You too?" she asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. When Jace noticed she didn't look confused anymore he realized that whatever Maryse said next would be something serious. "You are not going out, none of you are going out for a month, I swear!" she muttered unequivocally, turning on her heals and heading to her room. "Not until you are all decent people!"

"As you wish" Jace yielded, faking a serious expression upon his features, though the grin in his lips gave it away.

Bad thing he had a date with Clary the next day, Jace thought, still smirking. Good thing Clary knew how to draw portals.

As if going out wasn't already hard enough with all those demons appearing when they were trying to have a little fun to add Maryse's outbursts now.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Please let me know your opinion? Was it good, bad? Did it at least make you laugh?
> 
> On other news, I just want to share something with you. This month it makes exactly three years (from February 2013) since I wrote my first story, a fanfic called "Campanas" (Bells, in English) for the show Death Note.
> 
> At the moment I had no idea of how big this would be and neither did I know that this was my first step to a whole new chapter of my life.
> 
> I decided that I had to do something special to commemorate this date and I thought that nothing would be better than becoming closer to you, the readers, who in the end are the ones who have supported me, who ask me to continue doing this (I wouldn't be able to stop even if you asked me to, so it's my honor that at least you like my work), and who are the ones who make this worth it.
> 
> Wanting to make my communication with you readers better I decided to open a Facebook account dedicated to fanfiction (wunder the name of Karen Hikari too) in which you will be able to see what story I plan to update soon, my plans for the month and a lot more of things!
> 
> As always, thank you, thank you to all those followers, to the ones who have read, commented, added to favorites. I do this thanks to and for you and, in all honesty, I owe myself to you, so this is just another way to extend my gratitude to you lovely people.
> 
> I'm telling you from this moment, that this page will be madness, because as I have written stories both in English and Spanish, I have followers that speak both languages, so you'll see me translating each and every note I write. Let's hope this doesn't crash and burn too bad!
> 
> And, as always, read you soon!


End file.
